


I got my eyes on you

by Hoeforjikook



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ? - Freeform, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mirror Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoeforjikook/pseuds/Hoeforjikook
Summary: The sexual tension had to be resolved at some point.





	I got my eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but enjoy I guess. 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so excuse any mistakes.

It was 2am.

The dance studio was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing and muscles screaming from exhaustion.

They have been practicing for 5 days with basically no break. They were preparing for a collaboration; a dance stage for an upcoming awards show and although they have already mastered the whole choreo, they couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Not only were they preparing for their collab stage, they were also preparing for their individual stages, not to mention their stages with their respective groups. So saying they were tired was an understatement.

Their stage was highly anticipated, probably the most anticipated stage for the whole show, not only by their fans but also by the whole kpop fandom. So they had to keep practicing, practicing and practicing some more.

They were currently sprawled across the floor, catching their breath after a particularly long period with no break.

"I think we finally got it " Taemin muttered after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I think we just need to go over it a couple of times more and then we can finally head home" Jimin replied.

Taemin groaned, thinking about the luxury that was his bed.

 

A couple of minutes passed before Jimin broke the silence.

"Thank you, hyung "

"For what? " Taemin asked, confused.

"For doing this with me "

"Jimin, you do realize that I'm the one who suggested doing this right? It isn't like I did it out of courtesy or whatever, I really wanted to collab with you" Taemin said, sitting up.

"I know. But I still want to thank you. I don't know if you know this, but you are like a role model to me so that is like a present actually "

"Thanks, Jimin. But you gotta know that I'm doing this because I recognized your talent and passion. You are different from the others" Taemin said earnestly.

"How so? " Jimin asked, confused.

"A-actually I have been watching you for a while and I gotta say, the way you move on stage is mesmerizing. There's something about you and it most definitely isn't common " Taemin said, coughing to hide his blush.

"You- You too " Jimin mattered silently.

"What? " Taemin asked.

"Whenever I see you performing, I can't look away" Jimin said shyly, blushing.

 

They both held eye contact for a couple of seconds, maybe minutes before jimin coughed and turned his head the other way.

The air was charged then with tension. They both could feel it quite well.

"So are you seeing somebody? " Taemin asked to break the silence, wincing slightly at his choice of subject.

"mm, no actually. You know how it is. Even if I want, I don't have time."

"Yeah I know. Well, that doesn't mean you can't like someone though. Is there a girlgroup that caught your attention lately? "Taemin asked, wiggling his eyebrows stiffly, then wincing again because 'wtf'

"Nah, I'm just concentrating on work and the group. " Jimin replied, smiling stiffly.

"What about you? " Jimin continued.

"I was seeing someone but not anymore. I guess we are just meant to be single and devote ourselves to our jobs and our fans. " Taemin said.

"I guess." Jimin trailed off.

The silence stretched before Jimin got up and went over to the speakers and turned the music on. His solo song; Lie.

"What are you doing? " Taemin asked.

"I'm just gonna go over that move again. I don't think I'm doing it right" Jimin replied before he stood in front of the mirror and started dancing.

 

He went over the whole piece then kept repeating that one move that he kept messing up several times and he still couldn't get it right. He was frustrated and tired and he still couldn't get it right.

Then he noticed Taemin looking at him, staring at him. They maintained eye contact through the mirror, then taemin got up.

He went to Jimin and stood behind him.

"Let me help you" Taemin whispered in his ear.

Jimin nodded wordlessly.

Taemin trailed his hands from Jimin's shoulders all the way to his wrists, then held them and positioned his arms in the right position.

He kneeled before him and began to position his legs. Jimin didn't miss how his hands squeezed his thighs lightly.

After he was done, he stood up to face jimin and their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath.

 

They stared at each other in deafening silence, mouths parted slightly, breath labored before they were crashing their lips together.

It started off hot and wet. Urgent. tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing.

 

Their hands scratched up and down the other's backs, impatiently, exploring each other's bodies, fingers looking for bare skin to press against and stroke.

They both broke the kiss to pull their shirts over their heads, momentarily missing the press of their lips together, but the feeling of bare skin made it worth it.

Jimin let his fingers travel down Taemin's chest loving the feeling of his hard muscles beneath his fingers and was rewarded with a shudder.

He continued to trail his fingers downwards getting closer to where Taemin was obviously hard while Taemin was busy lapping away at Jimin's neck, painting it with marks.

When he reached the top of taemin's pants, he quickly fumbled the button open before getting his pants along with his boxers down in one go and kneeling on the floor.

"Fuck."

Taemin said mesmerized by the view before him.

Jimin, on his knees, lips inches away from his cock, glancing at him from under his eyelashes, looking bashful and somehow shy despite the compromising position he was in.

Taemin was so gone.

Jimin gave his cock a kitten lick and taemin hissed at the sudden warmth, almost jerking his cock onto jimin's face.

He looked up at Taemin with eyes full of teasing, amused by the older's reaction.

Taemin tilted Jimin's chin up before brushing the tip of his cock on Jimin's lips. Mouth instinctively opening, Jimin sticked out his tongue and let Taemin push his cock into his mouth.

Jimin kept his eyes on his hyung as he took him in his mouth completely, relaxing his throat and working his tongue around him. He tried to take most of his cock at once making Taemin groan loudly.

 

Taemin was a lot more vocal than Jimin thought he would be. He was drowning in the sensation of Jimin's mouth around him, trying not to move his hips too much so the younger wouldn't choke. 

 

Taemin looked down at the boy before him and couldn't help the moan he released as he stared at the other boy.

Jimin looked so beautiful, his plump lips working for the pleasure of both of them, tiny hands playing with his balls.

"Fuck, Jimin, you're so hot."

He bucked his hips a little, pushing himself deeper into Jimin's mouth but still being careful enough not to hurt him.

Jimin made an incoherent sound into his length, feeling tears in his eyes but still trying his best. He bobbed his head a few more times before letting go of Taemin's cock for a moment.

"Fuck my mouth…"

Jimin said, almost demanded as he looked at Taemin but saw nothing except for a total darkness.

Taemin was happy to comply.

Nudging the corner of Jimin's mouth with his cock. "Open up."

Jimin did without a second thought and purred happily when Taemin started moving his dick in and out slowly, making sure to go a bit deeper with each thrust.

"You're taking me so well jimin, such a good boy." Taemin praised making jimin mewl.

Taemin continued thrusting into his mouth, encouraged by jimin tugging on his thighs to go faster, deeper.

 

Jimin suddenly realised that being in the dance studio means that they were surrounded by mirrors. Upon realizing that, he glanced sideways and moaned out loud at the sight.

He looked wrecked .

Watching himself being deep-throated was an eye-opening experience, to say the least. And definitely a kink of his, he realised then.

"Fuck, you like watching yourself getting face-fucked don't you? Does that turn you on baby? "

The moan vibrating through his cock was enough of an answer for Taemin.

"I'm c-close, Jimin. Can I cum down your throat baby boy? Would you like that? "

Jimin almost came at the spot. He was so fucking turned on. He tried to convey his approval by slurping faster and trying to suck harder making Taemin falter in his movement from the excessive pleasure.

It was after a couple of more thrusts when Taemin came down Jimin's throat, almost choking him on his cum.

Taemin then pulled out of his mouth and looked at the younger boy before him.

He looked ethereal.

Cum trailing from his mouth, eyes wet with tears, lips swollen and red, a blissed out expression on his face as if he's one who came not- ..

"Fuck Jimin did you cum just from sucking my cock? "

Jimin nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm sorry It was just so good I got too excited " jimin uttered bashfully.

"Baby don't apologize, I mean I'm getting a bit excited again from the idea of it. That's so fucking hot actually."

"I'm just a bit sad I couldn't make you cum myself .." Taemin trailed off.

"Believe me you will have your chance. There is no way in hell this is the last time we are doing this. You are too good for a one time thing" Jimin said smiling slyly.

"Oh. Then, why don't we continue this at my house? I mean why waste time right? Also I'm not even near done with you" Taemin said challenging.

 

"I thought you'd never ask"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a final tomorrow, pray for me!


End file.
